The Girl They Never Knew About
by ImagineDreamForever
Summary: Hermione finally finds out why Charlie never married. Married, Ron/Hermione, Friendship Charlie/Hermione


**Hey guys, so I've been thinking about writing something like this for a while. I got the idea from a lot of other fics like this I know are out there but I hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer- I do not won the amazing work of Harry Potter **

* * *

><p>"Are you sure your going to be okay?" Ron asked Hermione for the tenth time that night.<p>

"I'll be fine, stop worrying," she replied, helping him with his coat.

"Alright then... So, Charlie should be here in about an hour and I'll be back, same time tomorrow."

"I know, I organized having your brother over, I know what time he'll be here and I know you're going to be fine and home tomorrow at six." Hermione repeated, hoping to calm he husband down.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then," Ron said, giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Bye dad!" the voices of Rose and Hugo called from the top of the stairs.

"Bye Rosie, bye Hugo!" he called back before Hermione ushered him out the door and he left for work.

Ron and Hermione had invite Ron's older brother, Charlie to say with them or a few days but Ron had unexpectedly been ordered out for work that night and would be gone the entire day.

Hermione understood, with her husband being an Auror that he could be out for work for a fair amount of time with Harry but she preferred it when they had a little more warning.

Just as Hermione was finishing up dinner, the flames from the fire in the lounge room turned Emerald green and out stepped one of her eldest brother-in-laws, looking as much like a Weasley as ever.

"Charlie!" she exclaimed, running over to hug him.

"Hermione, how are you, it's good to see you again," he returned the hug.

"I'm good, better if Ron hadn't been swept away on such short notice but sill good," Hermione showed him a seat before walking a short distance back to her cooking. "What about you, how's Romania?"

"Good, great!" he answered simply. Hermione knew he loved what he did for a living but it did stop him visiting his family mor often than holiday breaks.

"Uncle Charlie!" came a voice followed by the sound of footsteps running down the stairs. Ross and Hugo both ran to were he was sitting, throwing their arms around their uncle.

"I always get the best welcome from you too," Charlie laughed at his niece and nephew, hugging them both.

"I bet you say that to everyone," Rose said, grinning.

"I don't actually. Victoire, Dominique and Luis have gotten to that age where they think it's too cool to hug their uncle and Molly and Lucy have been trained into miny Percy's, unbelievably polite." Both Charlie and Hermione laughed. "Fred and Roxanne give good hugs but somehow I always end up getting pranked whether I'm expecting it or not an James, Al and Lily are just like you two but they don't give as good hugs," he whispered the last part and put his finger to his lips to tell Rose and Hugo to keep quite about the information they had just been given.

Hermione laughed as she started plating the food. "Dinners ready."

The three got up from the lounge and walked over to the table, as Charlie got up Hermione noticed his sleeve raise a little, revealing a dark red burn on the surface of his skin.

"Charlie!" she exclaimed, walking over to him and rolling his sleeve up before he got a chance to sit down.

"What are you- oh, Hermione I'm fine," Charlie said, Trying to pull his sleaze down unsuccessfully.

"How did this happen?" she asked worriedly.

"Hermione, I work with dragons, what do you expect me to look like?" Charlie replied.

"Not burnt to a crisp, that's for sure," she exclaimed, still examining his arm.

"You're overreacting,"

"You're going to get hurt! These- these burns, what I'd they turn into more and you get seriously injured?"

"Hermione listen I me..."

"Uncle Charlie is safe, it's the dragons that are mean!" Hugo spoke up in defense.

"Thank you Hugo, see Hermione, listen to your son," Charlie said, pulling his arm away and laughing.

"I worried about you Charlie, you seem keep taking more and more risks every time I see you." Hermione shook her head as she sat down.

"Don't, please. I'm fine, aren't I?" Charlie looked at his niece and nephew who smiled and nodded reassuringly at their mother. Hermione sighed and didn't bring it up again.

Dinner was spent taking and laughing as Charlie told stories of his adventures in Romania while Hugo tried to match them. She noticed how natural he was kid came to him, even though he had twelve nieces and nephews. He kept both Hugo and Rose entertained, when Hermione said she was fine to clean up herself and helped get them to bed, a little later than usual later that night.

"They love it when you're here," Hermione smiled, as she handed Charlie a mug of tea and sat down next to him on the lounge.

"I love being here. It's nice to visit you all as often as I can," he replied, taking the mug and sipping on his quietly.

"You're so good with kids, I've just always wondered why…" she stopped herself.

"Why what?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing, never mind," she shook her head and took a sip from her mug.

"No, what?" he asked again, interested.

She sighed. "I've always wondered why you haven't thought about getting married and having your won kids."

Charlie let out a half-hearted laugh; "I think it's a bit late for that now."

"Why? You're not even that old," she smiled but Charlie only laughed again. "You never met someone you even though about marring?" Charlie sighed. "You have!"

He gave a sad smile, "I was engaged…"

Hermione gasped, "You what? When?"

"Years ago," he shook his head.

"What happened? Did anyone know?" Hermione knew she was being nosy but she couldn't help it.

Again he shook his head, "No one knew. We started dating during our last year at school. When I told her I was going to work in Romania, I thought she'd break up with me but she didn't… she came with me." Charlie smiled at the memory.

"What was her name?" Hermione asked.

"Karla…" he sighed, putting his mug on the coffee table opposite him. It had been a while since he'd spoken about her but it felt good to talk about it with someone. "She worked as a healer, which always came in handy for things like the burn you caught on my arm earlier."

Hermione smiled before asking, "how come she never met your family?"

"She wanted too, I wanted her too but she always spent Christmas and other breaks with her parents, so it was hard to find the right time… about a year before the war began, I asked her to marry me and she said yes," again, he smiled sadly.

"So what happened? Why did you never get married?" Hermione asked, confused.

"When the battle of Hogwarts started she went back to school to fight. I wanted to go with her… keep her safe but I had to do what the Order said and stay in Romania. When I was finally allowed to get to Hogwarts and fight, the battle was almost over," he took a deep breath. "I spent as much time looking for her as I could but we always seemed to be on other sides of the castle… After what happened to Fred, I couldn't take it anymore… I needed her but I couldn't find her. It turned out she was killed by a death eater, the day before the war ended…" he sighed again and Hermione notice tears welling up in his eyes, he was trying to hold them back.

"Charlie I… I'm so sorry," she shook her head and took his hand in hers.

"I told myself I never love another girl the way I loved her…"

"And you really never have…" Hermione said sadly.

Charlie shook his head. "It's hard being the only one in the family without a wife and kids but she was honestly the only person I could ever see a future with… But I do have enough nieces and nephews to make up for that though."

"That's why you always love being around them," Hermione smiled and Charlie nodded. "Promise me Charlie… that you'll be more careful at work. We all worry about you."

He let out a soft laugh, "You remind me so much of her… always making sure I stay out of trouble."

"Please… promise me Charlie," she smiled.

"I promise…"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Please review :)<strong>


End file.
